User blog:Neowitch/Of Swamps, Curses and Turtles
Hello everybody! Before you even ask, no, this is not a blog about voodoo magic in the Bayou. This is me digging up a topic that everyone and their dog already blogged about and that seems to have been buried and forgotten for a while: Devil Fruits! While it's still cool to see a new DF once in a while, they have become much less threatening since the introduction of haki. And let's face it: The last couple of them were everything but spectacular due to their users being not very impressive characters (at least in my opinion). I mean, who wants to talk about Caesar, Kin or Pekoms when Akainu is growing a new mustache? Right? So, I'd like to take this blog to talk about all the post-TS Devil Fruits. Starting with... Zoan *'Pekoms: unknown DF' - I like to call his DF the Kame Kame no Mi (too bad Pekoms doesn't shoot energy waves, although I'm pretty sure he'd be able to make an awesome Muten Roshi impersonation). It's only strength is a high defense against physical attacks that seems to come at the cost of actionability while using it. Unless one can slide around while being inside the shell like those turtles in Super Mario (which would be somewhat awesomesauce), I consider it one of the less useful DFs as you are in danger of getting into a situation in which you have to hide inside the shell permanently because your enemy is just waiting for you to revert. *'Smiley: Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl' - This is one of those "I don't get why it even exists" DFs. The only thing it does is turning poisonous goo into an animal made of poisonous goo. I understand it makes for a nice pet this way but what would this DF even do if it was eaten by a normal person? *'Momonosuke: unknown DF' - I don't like that kid. He took a bath with Robin. He must die a horrible, horrible death! But the failed Dragon Zoan is pretty fun due to it's balance between "well thought out" and "totally random". I mean, the user turns into a Chinese dragon who can create clouds. This is obviously a reference to Chinese art in which the dragons are always depicted with clouds surrounding them. I like that a lot. But it's something of a weredragon ability due to Momonosuke's inability to control it. Not to mention it's absolutely useless: He can't fly, he doesn't get any physical bonus. It does nothing. At all. Paramecia *'Vander Decken IX: Mato Mato no Mi' - A fishman eating a DF... that is just so much fail. At least that's what I thought at first. But if you think about it, the strength of a fishman and the unfailable accuracy of the Mato Mato no Mi is one of the most advantageous combinations there is. The only problem is that you have to touch the target and you are limited to two targets at a time. But Decken is smart enough to manage. He's not stupid. If it wasn't for his silly personality he would actually be very dangerous. *'Kin'emon: unknown DF' - Kin's magic clothes summoning jutsu ... as a woman, I want that ability. It would solve all my "I have nothing to wear" problems! I wonder whether this is the only thing he can summon, though. But seeing how the summon seems to be tied to the person it is summoned for and the overall "fox magic" theme that is probably the case. I can see some potential in this ability. Maybe he can summon armors, too. that would be nifty. *'Baby 5: Buki Buki no Mi' - So, Mr. 5 and Mr. 1 made sweet gay love and this is what happened: Baby 5 (Wait, shouldn't it be Baby 6 then?). She can transform into arms. Fire arms, blades, explosives, you name it. And that would be awesome if she didn't looks so ridiculous in her weapon form. Sorry, I know most of you find this to be a cool ability but I think it's silly. She should stick to just turn her arms into weapons. That's actually rather cool. Overall, the ability has the potential to be fairly powerful. The question is: What's the limit? Could Baby 5 master her DF to the point where she turns into a OP atom bomb equivalent? Too bad she's that lame so we probably will never know. :P *'Buffalo: Guru Guru no Mi' - I'm not even sure what to say about Guru Guru no Mi. Buffalo is essentially a giant fan. He can create wind and fly like a helicopter. If he attached blades to his propellers he could become a living saw mill but we all know how that worked for him against Franky. So... yeah, out of ideas for this one. Although it wouldn't be too bad to hang out with Buffalo on a hot day. *'Bartolomeo: Bari Bari no Mi' - Bari Bari can block forces, be it a punch or a shock wave. But Bartolomeo is not untouchable, as we saw Bellamy grabbing him. So my guess is that the barrier is stronger the stronger the force it withstands is. And I doubt it works like Vergo's Busoshoku. So Barty better never gets on Robin's bad side. I think it's a decent ability, actually. The barrier can be pushed for and backward, so it's definitely better than a turtle shell. It'd be interesting to know how far away the barrier can be created. You could troll people so hard with it, which is probably why Bartolomeo has it. And it's both a defensive and an offensive power, which is always good. Logia *'Caribou: Numa Numa no Mi' - Can we just talk for a moment about how much wasted potential we have here? Cause I think Numa Numa is a sick ability. It has Yami Yami no Mi's crazy storage capacity but its user can still turn into the element. The user can simply flow through cracks and pretend to be a puddle on the floor. Think of all the sh*t you could steal and all the people you could kill in their sleep with this one! The only problem is the guy who currently uses it. Although I think it really enforces Caribou's creep image. If it wasn't for Caribou's stupidity and lack of good judgment he'd be even more dangerous. It's not as flashy as Magu Magu no Mi but, personally, I like this one better. *'Caesar Clown: Gasu Gasu no Mi' - Ah, yet another vastly overpowered ability that is wasted on its user. Seriously though, the ability to cut off people's oxygen? HELLO!?!?! I don't know about you guys, but I say THIS is the most powerful DF we've seen so far. Screw Akainu and Teach! Okay, Teach can cancel out every ability but only if he manages to touch the user. He'd be dead before he got to Caesar. Logia or not I'm pretty sure they all still need to breath. If Ceasar wasn't this insistent about being recognized for his "genius", he could be GOD, dammit! He doesn't even need to produce poison gas. *'Monet: Yuki Yuki no Mi' - Last but not least there is the snow logia, which in comparison to the two mentioned above isn't so impressive in my opinion. In fact, I'd say it's one of the weakest logias so far, simply because it's a light version of Hie Hie no Mi, not quite as firm and not quite as cold. It's probably more susceptible to heat/warmth, too. It's a levitating ability, like Suna Suna no Mi. And a gust of snow flakes is less suspicious than a random chunk of ice. But I can't think of any advantages this fruit has over the Hie Hie no Mi. So... uhm, yeah, as much as I like Monet, her logia is a little lame tbh. Late addition. Thanks to the AWC! *'Trebol/Trevor: unknown DF' - Another liquid DF. Looks a lot like Numa Numa. And judged by the fact that he can turn his entire body to whatever stuff that is, I'm pretty sure this is a logia, too. But unlike Caribou, this guy can hang/drip from the ceiling. This could be either glue or snot (thanks Plainblack). Both sounds pretty gross if you ask me. But it's interesting. Category:Blog posts